Thomas and the Golden Eagle
* Michael Brandon |series=9 |series_no=9.24 |number=232 |released= * 18th November 2005 * 19th November 2005 * 7th February 2006 * 16th March 2007 * 24th October 2007 * 13th August 2008 |previous=Saving Edward |next=Keeping Up with James}} Thomas and the Golden Eagle is the twenty-fourth episode of the ninth series. Plot A golden eagle has been spotted at Bluff's Cove and Thomas and Percy are hoping to take the birdwatchers to see the golden eagle, but are disappointed when Percy has to take milk to the dairy and Thomas has to take stone to the docks as Emily is chosen to pull the train for the birdwatchers. Thomas arrives at the quarry and is surprised by how long his train is. On the way to docks, Thomas stops at a junction where Percy is and Emily passes by with birdwatchers. Thomas has an idea so that he and Percy can see the eagle; Percy takes some of Thomas' trucks to Brendam while Thomas goes to Bluff's Cove and later he can collect half of his trucks to the docks while Percy takes his turn to see the golden eagle. Thomas leaves his trucks in a siding and goes to Bluff's Cove as Percy backs up to Thomas' train and heads to the docks. But when Thomas arrives at Bluff's Cove, he is disappointed when he cannot see the golden eagle, but Bertie comes with news that the eagle has been spotted near Gordon's Hill, prompting Thomas to go on a wild goose chase looking for the golden eagle. But all the excitement makes Thomas forget all about his trucks of stone to take to the docks and Percy. Percy collects the milk after delivering Thomas' trucks and heads for the dairy, but he sees that Thomas has not delivered the rest of his trucks to the docks. Percy does not want Thomas to get in trouble, so he takes the last of the trucks to docks just in time and heads for the dairy. Thomas heads up to Gordon's Hill and waits for the golden eagle, but is upset to find that it has gone. Suddenly, Thomas remembers that he did not pick up his stone trucks to take to the docks and Percy. Thomas races to the siding to collect his trucks, but they are nowhere to be seen. Thomas finds Percy who explains that he delivered the last of his trucks, but now he cannot deliver the milk because he's run out of coal. Bertie stops by and brings news that the golden eagle has been spotted, but Thomas does not go after it because he does not want to risk Percy getting into trouble. Thomas delivers the milk to the dairy and collects Percy. On the way to the coaling plant, the two are amazed to see not one, but two golden eagles perched on a cliff face. The two engines think the eagles are wonderful, but not as wonderful as helping friends. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Bertie * Sir Topham Hatt * Emily * Henry * Gordon * James * Molly * Cranky * The Dairy Manager Locations * Brendam Docks * McColl Farm * Bluff's Cove * Kirk Ronan Junction * Tidmouth Sheds * Gordon's Hill * Sodor Dairy * The Valley Cliffs * Mavis' Shed * Centre Island Quarry * The Coaling Plant Trivia * Going by production order, this is the twenty-sixth episode of the ninth series and the series finale of the ninth series. * At various points during the episode, a ditty that mixes both Thomas and Percy's themes can be heard. * This episode marks Bertie's only speaking role in the ninth series. Goofs * When Thomas and Percy are talking at Kirk Ronan Junction, Thomas' side rods change position every time the camera angle changes, probably because the crew changed Thomas' faces. * According to Sir Topham Hatt, Percy has to collect milk from the dairy, Thomas has to collect stone from the quarry, and the delivery must reach the docks before the boat sails, implying that both deliveries are to be made to the docks. However, this is incorrect, as Percy is actually taking the milk to the dairy and is not delivering to the docks when he is there. * When Thomas climbs Gordon's Hill, a mechanism can be seen underneath him. * When Emily passes Thomas and Percy in the US narration her coaches are reffered to as "cars." In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:Thomas y el Águila Real pl:Tomek i Złoty Orzeł ru:Томас и золотой орёл Category:Series 9 episodes Category:Episodes